smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why The Chocolate Eggs And Rabbits?
"Why The Chocolate Eggs And Rabbits?" is a short story taking place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story The Smurflings are all seen running around the village as they hold baskets. Many of their baskets contain eggs and many other goodies for them to enjoy. One of them falls of Snappy’s basket and begins to roll to where Aksel Smurf is standing outside his house. Aksel: Hmm… What’s this? Snappy: Friar Smurf. May I please have my egg back? Aksel: Bless you child. May I ask what happens when you find all these eggs? Snappy: Easy, I win! Duh! It’s part of what Easter stands for. Aksel: Oh! Really now? Why don’ you tell me what Easter is all about then. I am very curious after all. Snappy: Well uh… You see… It’s uhm… Gee, I don’t think I really know. I’m sure it has something to do with rabbits and eggs though. Do rabbits even lay eggs? Nat: No they don’t. Trust me, I know all about animals. All the Smurflings begin to gather around Aksel puzzled and confused. Angelo: So what is it about than Mr. Friar Smurf? Aksel: Well, you all just happened to come to the right Smurf who knows what really happened on what we all call “Easter.” Everyone gather around and listen to my tale. Aksel its down on a stump as the Smurflings all sit in front of him together as he gets ready to talk. Aksel: We must all now be aware that our lord and savior died for all of our sins. He was falsely accused of being a dangerous man. Now this obviously was not true. Ho ho, but the leaders of he temple in those days were not to sure about Jesus. They knew something had to be done about him. Jesus of course was with his followers were having what we call the last supper, since it may have been Jesus’ last meal before being betrayed by one of his own. He began parting the bread in the table passing around the wine. He later announced how he knew he was going to be betrayed by one of his own. Later that night, his traitorous follower Judas went and got paid by the leaders of the temple to go and take them to where Jesus was. They all found Jesus in the end. So, what they did was… Snappy: They threw eggs at him?! This is why we use eggs and rabbits! Aksel: No. Sassette: Holy mowley! They through rabbits at him?! The bunny part comes from this! Aksel: No. Baby Smurf: They had him arrested? Aksel: No! Wait… I mean yes! Ahem. Yes, they had him arrested. He was brought to the city, where many of those who followed in his teachings were now all mocking and spitting at his face. He was then sent to be judged by the people and the man known as Pontius Pilate. This is where things went out of control as the people chose to have Jesus put to death by an extreme form known as crucifixion. And let me tell you, it wasn’t pretty at all. Angelo: With all due respect Mr. Friar Smurf, this doesn’t sound like anything to celebrate about. Did the rabbits come to help with chocolate eggs? Aksel: Hush child. I am getting to the point. Where was I again? Oh yes. Jesus was getting arrested. Snappy: You already said that! You said he was going to get crucified. Aksel: Right. Right. Jesus was going to get crucified, but before this could happen, the Romans decided to mock him even more by making him carry his own cross. It was a long trip and Jesus could barely hold it. In the end, well… he was crucified and he died on that cross. His death however is what had us all saved. Slouchy: Saved us? Aksel: Yes child. He died for our sins. He didn’t have to, but he still did because he loves us all so much and is very forgiving. In fact, God loves us so much that he allowed his son to get killed to save every life form in this Earth. Angelo: And this is why we celebrate Easter? He saved, then he gave us chocolate and goodies right? Aksel: I’m getting there. Anyways, Jesus was dead. He was placed in a tomb, where he performed another miracle; Resurrection. Yes young ones, our friend had risen from the dead on the third day after being killed. He went to go see his disciples who could not believe the sight. They even thought he was a ghost. But no, he proved them wrong after allowing them to feel his flesh and after they had seen the wounds on the center of his hands, where the nails had gone through. After this, he ascended into Heaven. This my children, is why we celebrate Easter. We humbly remember the sacrifice that was made just for all of us. Sassette: But, weren’t his followers going to miss being with him? Aksel: My child. Do you not see? He is still here with us all. He’s inside all of us. We do not need to wait for his return. When we all look at each other, we are all seeing Christ in every one of us, not physically, but spiritually. Snappy: I understand. But why do we have egg hunts and what’s the point of rabbits for Easter then? Aksel: That is an egg-cellent question. Heh heh heh… You see uhm… well… Aksel is interrupted by Smurfette who arrives in the scene. Smurfette: Hello Aksel. I’m sorry if I interrupted your story but I need to take Angelo and Blue with me. It is getting late after all. Baby Smurf: Aww Mom! Smurfette: It’s for your own good my little ones. You two have school tomorrow and need you sleep. Did you finish your homework Angelo? Angelo: Yes ma’am… Smurfette picks up both of her boys and kisses their cheeks and takes them with her. Baby Smurf: Mom! Not in front of my friends! Smurfette laughs as Baby Smurf jumps off and walks with his mother in an embarrassed manner while Angelo hugs his mother dearly and doesn’t mind being held. Aksel: Well, it is getting late. Snappy: Aw come on! We were going to find out about the rabbits and eggs. Aksel: I’m afraid that this will have to be a story for next time child. Sassette: Oh, can’t you tell us right now? Aksel: Maybe tomorrow, after you finish your studies of course. Aksel picks up the egg and hands it to Snappy. Aksel: Alright little ones, it’s time for you to head to your home now and get ready for a new day. The Smurflings bid their farewells to Aksel and they run off with their candy and eggs back to their house. Aksel then smiles and enters the temple. Aksel: It brings me great joy that the youth of this village really showed interest in your ways. Aksel approaches an altar and kneels before it and begins to pray. He gets up and pulls out a chalice and a piece of bread. He breaks part of the bread and eats it, then takes a sip from his the chalice and is seen chanting in his native tongue, what is assumed to be a song of praise and worship. He stops surprised and jumps down next to a line of benches. Aksel: Why the chocolate eggs and rabbits?! Meanwhile, back at the big house, Angelo and his brother are seen eating acorns and porridge for dinner. Smurfette: Did you boys have fun this Easter? Angelo: Oh, it was awesome mom! I got the egg you painted right here! And, and, and ooooh! Mr. Aksel told us an Easter story too! Smurfette: Your Easter sounded like fun. Both Smurflings jump off their chairs surprised when they hear a loud quack. Baby Smurf: Uhm Mom? I think you’re friend Ducky is here… Smurfette opens a window and in jumps Ducky. Smurfette hugs the duck and gives him a chocolate egg. Ducky eats it, and smiles as he rubs his head on Smurfette. Angelo: Pssst. Big brother. I still have a question. Baby Smurf: What is it Angelo? Angelo: Why the chocolate eggs and rabbits? Baby Smurf: Uh... Mom? Why do we have chocolate eggs and rabbits? Smurfette: Because it's Easter silly. That's why. Notes *Ducky was the Duckling who appeared in the Easter special in the Smurfs. In this series, the creator assumes that Ducky returns every Easter to be with Smurfette. Category:Short Stories in the Glovey Smurf Universe Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles